


Tired People Are Supposed to Rest

by FrenchScribbler



Series: How the lettuce family got bigger [5]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/M, Kissing, Neck Kissing, Orgasm, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Time Skip, Pre-Timeskip | Academy Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Slow Burn, Stripped to the waist, Vaginal Fingering, no beta we die like Glenn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:34:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24457519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrenchScribbler/pseuds/FrenchScribbler
Summary: Seteth has overworked himself and needs time to rest but Byleth's visit makes him forget about resting. At all.
Relationships: My Unit | Byleth & Seteth, My Unit | Byleth/Seteth
Series: How the lettuce family got bigger [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1762282
Comments: 7
Kudos: 36





	Tired People Are Supposed to Rest

After coming back from Remire, Byleth was seething. Someone who wasn’t used to watch her wouldn't have seen irritation, but to Seteth who had been observing her for months, she was beside herself. It was the first time he had witnessed her showing such a strong emotion.

Flayn’s blood had been used for some sort of experiment on the villagers who went mad with fury. And the leader of this inhumane group who was the cause of such cruelty was none other than Tomas, the monastery’s librarian, or Solon as he called himself. First, they had discovered Jeritza was the Death Knight. And now this. Some organization was wreaking havoc around them but fighting an unseen enemy could be difficult.

Seteth was worried. Of course, he was worried about Flayn and wanted for her to be safe but she was right. Garreg Mach was a safe place for her, surrounded by the Knights of Seiros, competent professors and the archbishop. Until then, no student’s life had been endangered but if those people were to intensify their attacks, someone would end up getting hurt or even dying. Rhea looked confident. She had to; she was the archbishop after all. In private, she was a bit uneasy but she had an unwavering faith in Byleth. A blind faith Seteth was still unable to comprehend though he had come to trust her.

While the knights were still investigating this event, life continued at the monastery. By the end of the month, a grand ball would take place to celebrate the anniversary of the monastery’s completion. The students of the Academy were very excited. A dance competition was to be organized too. The White Heron Cup awarded the best dancer among the representatives of each house, selected by their attending professor. Flayn, who was now part of the Blue Lions, had made obvious her wish to participate. She had never danced in front of so many people but she was up to the challenge. Probably touched by her willingness, Byleth had agreed to make her the Blue Lions representative. As soon as it had happened, she had run to Seteth to tell him the news. She was ecstatic, which overcame him with tenderness.

However, her excitement didn’t last long – it would go on later, without a doubt – as Seteth got news of a rebellion on the Rhodos Coast led by the Western Church. Their goal was the monument in honor to Saint Cichol. Alarmed, he decided to go there himself, that place was very important to him. Flayn insisted in coming with him but he deemed it too dangerous for her. He wouldn’t be able to focus on the fight if he had to worry about her safety. So Flayn decided to enroll Byleth’s help to protect her. The place was important to her too after all. Her willingness to come was understandable. Byleth didn’t mind helping them. On the contrary, she was happy to help and even asked for the assistance of some of her students.

They had barely spoken to each other since he had confessed having kissed her because he wanted to. They both had been taken by the preparation of the mock battle on Gronder Field, and after that, Byleth had spent much time helping her students about personal issues outside the monastery.

After defeating the Western Church rebels, Seteth watched Flayn putting flowers in front of the huge tablet honoring Saint Cichol. Byleth had stayed with them while her students were busy with the aftermath of the battle. There, Seteth decided to share one of his secrets with Byleth. Flayn wasn’t his sister. She was actually his daughter and this place was also where his wife, Flayn’s mother, had been buried. He felt it too dangerous for people to know they were father and daughter for a reason he chose to keep concealed. He thought he looked young enough to pass as Flayn’s older brother so he went with it. Few were the moments he allowed her to call him Father and it pained him to have to make her call him her brother for her safety. Byleth had listened to them quietly, as she always did, and promised to keep their secret.

A few days before the grand ball, Seteth decided to take a few days off, something that almost never happened. He had overworked himself lately and was feeling weak. It was Flayn’s turn to worry about him for a change and she somehow enjoyed it. Not the part that he was tired of course, but she appreciated to fuss about his health for once. It was like some cute revenge.

But when she went to the infirmary to fetch some medicine to make him regain his strength, he had not expected to see Byleth coming into his room with the said medicine. Surprised, he sat up straight on his bed and wondered if he was dreaming or having hallucinations.

“Good morning, Seteth. Flayn asked me to bring you medicine. She had to repeat her dance movements for the competition.”

How convenient of her. He could bet that teasing young lady had guessed something, though undetermined, was happening between them. Flayn was more perceptive than she looked.

“Thank you. You didn’t have to take the trouble,” he answered while timidly inspecting his outfit.

Seteth had got dressed this morning though in a less formal way with navy blue pants and a white shirt since he wished to be at least presentable if something came up.

“It doesn’t bother me, I have nothing to do this morning,” she assured him while sitting on the side of the bed.

She was close, maybe too close. Seteth didn’t want to lose control like that time in the library. No, it wouldn’t happen, he had learned his lesson. Well, he hoped so.

“And she asked me to feed you medicine,” she added as she approached the spoon to him.

“What?” he panicked with a blush on his face. “No, there’s no need. I can perfectly do it myself.

“Are you sure? She was so adamant about it.”

Now, he definitely knew Flayn was onto them. Seteth was proud to have a smart daughter but he also wished her to be a bit more oblivious about this kind of things. How could she, however, when she was surrounded about a bunch of teenagers who made the affairs of the heart their specialty?

“Flayn was just teasing you. And me, by the same occasion. Please, give it to me, I’ll drink it.”

Byleth handed him the bowl with the spoon. She didn’t seem annoyed to have been played on since her lips were curved in a smile. He watched her as he was taking the medicine. She was looking around her from the bed, pausing her eyes on things of interest, probably analyzing his private side. Come to think of it, he had lately noticed slight emotions on her face lately. It usually happened in the presence of her students. It was as if she was progressively starting to _feel_. Or maybe he was just imagining things as he was only getting used to decipher her emotions. But that was unlikely, he remembered her straight face and empty eyes from the day they met.

Seteth put the empty bowl of medicine on his nightstand. Byleth was still sitting on the edge of his bed, silent. Did she intend to stay like that for long? He tilted his head and leaned a bit to the side to have a better view of her face. She turned her face to him and what he saw in her eyes for a fleeting moment before she stood up was hesitation.

She was about to take the bowl in her hand when he grabbed her other arm and pulled her toward him. Both her hand on the mattress while he still had her forearm in his, leaned to his eye level with her face close to his, Byleth looked at him with surprise. That hesitation he had seen in her eyes had pushed Seteth to cease the occasion, while they were alone and unlikely to be disturbed. Hesitation wasn’t customary of her ways. If she had something to say, she said it or she just abstained, but she didn’t show indecision. Did something happen, perhaps? Or was it more personal?

“Why are you here?” he asked quietly.

“The medicine…”

“You stayed until now.”

“To bring the bowl back,” she explained with a head movement to the nightstand.

“That wasn’t necessary. It’s not the only one they have.”

“Did you wish me long gone then?”

“ _No_ ,” he blurted in a louder voice than expected. “What I mean is… Do you wish to tell me something? You looked like you did.”

“Sometimes,” she paused, looking for her words, “you act in a strange way. I don’t really understand you.”

“I could say the same about you. Let me remind you when you only said _alright_ and left when I gave you such a vague answer when you asked me why I kissed you. It was as if you didn’t really care so I was confused to say the least.”

Seteth suddenly wished he hadn’t mentioned it because it reminded him of that moment when he lost control and risked his and Byleth’s reputation to yield to his desire. She sat back on the bed and stared at him for a few long seconds. It was difficult to guess what she was thinking.

“Do you still want to kiss me?” she finally asked with her customary poker face.

Oh Goddess, this woman would be the end of him. Asking such a thing, just like that, with such a face. His was probably blushing and, while he tried to maintain his countenance, his eyes couldn’t help but blinking much enough to betray the agitation of his mind.

“If I did,” he asked, searching into her eyes, “would you let me?”

A dangerous question to ask but Seteth was determined to understand while he was still listening to his reason. But, at the moment, he would get nothing from the expression of her face or her eyes. She showed nothing at all.

“I guess I would. I didn’t mind it.”

“That’s not something you ought to say. You shouldn’t let anyone to be this intimate with you just because you don’t mind.”

Seteth was dismayed that she would show such indifference for something he made a big deal of. It had tormented him _for weeks_ and it still was actually.

“You’re not anyone, Seteth.”

What? He felt his heart pounding in his chest. Perhaps she didn’t mean much by it but he couldn’t help feeling special when hearing her say that.

“Wh-What do you mean?” he stumbled with his words.

“Well, I kissed you too after all because I also wanted to. And I don’t wish to kiss or be kissed by anyone else, I think.” She lowered her eyes, apparently thinking intently. “It wasn’t my first kiss but I did punch the man who took it. I didn’t punch you.”

This factual account convinced him of one thing. Just like him, she didn’t know what to think about what happened between them, though maybe not for the same reason. Deep down, Seteth was truly a passionate man but his duty came first. Admittedly, he was a stern person but not as much as he showed it. Someone had to keep everyone in check, he was the first to be expected to abide by the rules and show an exemplary behavior, something he himself had requested from Byleth when she got hired. That’s why the confrontation of both sides of his mind was confusing him to no end and causing him such anxiety. He even had tried to delve himself into work to end up bedridden with exhaustion. It was proof he was doing things wrong. He had to come to a decision. Either he chose to have a strictly professional relationship with Byleth or… _No._ No need to think further. He already had reached to a decision.

He cupped her cheeks which made her look up to his eyes. She didn’t shudder at his touch. She just waited, like in the library, though he didn’t know what she waited for at that time. Seteth knew he would never be able to be by her side as a mere colleague. It wouldn’t be enough. Perhaps it meant he had feelings for her but he’d rather not focus about that right now.

“What about you then?” he asked in a soft voice before stealing her question. “Do you still want to kiss me?”

For the first time, Seteth could read awkwardness in Byleth’s face. She was always so blunt and factual he had only dreamt to see that side of her. Her blue eyes turned to the side, a corner of her mouth was contracted and the carnation of her cheeks took to a very slight pink. Stunned, he barely heard her answer as the sound of his pounding heart was deafening him.

He guided her lips to his in a soft kiss he savored preciously, finding solace in the quiet sound of their breathing. He was glad to note that his reason was still in control of his mind and body, so much that his kisses rapidly grew to be more intense. Byleth snuggled up against him to keep up with the urging of their embrace. Seteth placed one of his arms around her waist while he slipped the other under her knees and interrupted their multitude of fiery kisses to lift her up over his legs and lay her down on the empty side of the large bed. She looked at him as he leaned his upper body over hers. Her dark hair was spread around her head like the petals of a flower. He gazed upon her with tender eyes and observed the blue of her eyes, the pink of her cheeks, the red of her lips. She watched the details of his features too and cupped his cheeks to make him kiss her again.

Seteth gladly complied, reveling in the taste of her tongue against his. However, he quickly put an end to it when Byleth began to run her fingers in his hair by pinning both her wrists to the mattress. She stared at him with a surprised look.

“Not the hair, got it,” she understood.

“It’s not about that…”

“No need to tell me now. Please, don’t stop.”

“With pleasure,” he answered with a smile he hoped to be confident.

They continued to kiss and Byleth unbuttoned Seteth’s shirt as he was caressing her thigh and adjusting the position of their legs. He suddenly thought the Dancer garment she wore in the library would have been way easier to take off than her current outfit. She splayed her hand across his naked chest and he craved to do the same to her. However, he was too impatient to find how to undress her with his hands made clumsy by feverish desire.

She seemed to guess his trouble as she untied her cape and got busy shedding other pieces of her garment. In the meantime, Seteth took off his open shirt for her and would kiss her body on the new places he had access to. It hindered her movements a little but she wasn’t complaining at all as he would often hear her gasp in a soft breath.

When they were both naked to the waist, they kissed again with fervor and a bit of desperation as they intended to enjoy each other’s presence while they still had some time in private. Their hands were exploring their bodies with curiosity and would provoke a moan from one or the other through their searing breaths.

Then, his mouth travelled down her neck and her upper chest, exploring, kissing, licking her tender skin. Her generous breasts were soft and warm to the touch and he could feel one of her nipples hardening under his lapping tongue while the other was doing the same by the grazing of his fingertips.

As his trail of burning kisses were going from one breast to another, Seteth noticed something he didn’t the last time he had kissed her. Something was missing. A heartbeat. Byleth’s heartbeat. It was peculiar, for everyone needed a beating heart to live. But she didn’t have one and was feeling fine. Nevertheless, he decided not to press the matter. He did have secrets himself after all. And it was hardly the time for such a preoccupation.

Hungry with her soft, demanding lips, he pulled himself to reach them, thus rubbing their bodies together. Her open legs pressing against both sides of his hips made him her sweet captive. Her arms were also pressing him close to her and he could feel her nail raking across his back.

However, Seteth suddenly felt his body falling to the side. He didn’t know how it happened. He had just blinked and found his forehead on the mattress. Quickly concluding something was wrong, Byleth pushed him to the side and kneeled beside him.

“Seteth? Are you alright?” she asked as she was inspecting his face.

“I… I just feel dizzy.”

“Right. You were supposed to rest after all. I’m sorry.”

“Why? I am not,” he added with a faint smile.

She helped him sit down properly on the bed against two pillows. He gazed upon her as she was looking for her scattered clothes with her eyes. Byleth was probably feeling a bit guilty for exciting a convalescent man and was planning to let him rest. He didn’t want that, he needed more. He softly took her wrist in his hand and ran his thumb lightly over it.

“Don’t go now.”

“You know I should,” she warned him. “Moreover, I’m meeting my students for lunch.”

“Just a few minutes then,” he insisted while lightly pulling her wrist. “Come here, beside me.”

She seemed to think about it, probably counting how much time they would have left. Then, she looked to have come to an internal agreement when she approached him and instead of sitting next to him, she chose to straddle him for practicality. He liked that she was a quick thinker.

Seteth placed his hand behind her neck and made her kiss him again while she was running her fingers across his chest. He slipped his fingers under her clothes to place his hand against the soft skin between his thighs. Byleth was warm and incredibly wet. As soon as she touched her there, she let out a luscious moan and hold tight to his shoulders as she snuggled up against him. He introduced a finger inside her and felt her nails digging in his skin.

“Are you alright?” he enquired teasingly.

“Don’t stop,” she whimpered against his neck.

“I won’t.”

He rubbed his palm against her button and observed attentively her reactions to make her feel even better. Seteth felt even more encouraged when she began kissing and licking his neck. In her excitement, she was rubbing herself against the painful erection he had succeeded disregarding until now. But it wasn’t the time to think about his own pleasure. Their few minutes had almost gone out and he wished to prioritize Byleth’s well being for today as she didn’t seem to be as experienced as she looked though she was a quick learner. He had thought himself being a bit rusty since it had been a long time since he had lain with a woman but he supposed it was something one could hardly forget.

As she came, Byleth tried to refrain a cry of pleasure between her closed lips, which Seteth found very cute. He stayed his hand as she would still be too sensitive if he accidentally grazed her. She was even wetter and he could feel her muscles spasm inside and outside on his hand. Her breathing was loud and erratic and her body was even warmer.

Once she had caught her breath, he finally took his hand back from between her legs. She sat up straight on him and finally looked at him again. Her rose colored face and misty eyes made his heart skip a beat. She was beautiful.

She stroked his cheek and traced the outline of his lips with her finger. If she was planning to entice him even more, it was working, but they didn’t have time for that anymore. He kissed her one last time and ostensibly raised his hands with a pained smile on his face.

“I believe our time is up,” he said, regretfully. “You’d better take a cold bath before meeting your students because you don’t want them seeing you like that.”

“I’ll put my clothes on, of course.”

“That’s not what I meant.”

Looking a bit puzzled, Byleth got off the bed and picked up her clothes to dress herself back. Seteth was watching her from his bed with amused eyes. Apparently, she didn’t know her dark hair was messy and that a few strands were stuck to her face with sweat; or that her lips were red and swollen; or that her usual poker face clearly looked like she had just had an orgasm.

Once she was ready to go, she turned to Seteth who was putting his shirt back. Feeling observed, he lifted his eyes and she quickly turned to the door to exit the room. Confused, he wondered if she had just gotten shy. It seemed quite out of character but he felt he had discovered a new side of her.

**Author's Note:**

> I'll wait for a few days at least before writing the next one as I play the game at the same time for the background details because they're not really clear in my memory though I've beaten the game like 10 times LOL


End file.
